Meeting PERCABETH
by ABcedario
Summary: A bunch of one-shots and two-shots of mortals and demigods meeting Percabeth! R&R! Hope you like it! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2 (Mortal)

Johnny Planton

 **This one is a little different. This one is about a paparazzi following Annabeth and Percy when they`re famous (Annabeth` an architect (duh) and Percy is a five-year golden metal Olympic swimmer). He`s supposedly the first when to find out Annabeth`s pregnant. They`re 23, by the way. Any way, hope you like it! This is a futuristic chapter!**

It`s Johnny Planton here. Famous paparazzi, sound any bells? No? Yes? Doesn`t matter. What matters is that I`m about to become an ultra famous person and a millionaire! Yup, you heard that right. I, Johnny Planton, am about to become world famous person!

Asking why now? Easy, me and my partner Roger are 'bout to take picture of celebrity Annabeth Jackson **(AN. If you haven`t realized Annabeth and Percy got married.)** going out of the hospital with her celebrity husband Percy Jackson. Why does that matter you may ask. Well, obviously, that means she`s either gravely sick with cancer or something, or she`s pregnant! And I`m gonna be the one that ells the first picture of her being pregnant! I really think (and hope) it`s option b. I would get millions for just 1 picture. Special for selling it to _Vogue_ or something popular like that.

I just can`t wait! I know I`m sounding like a girl, but if you were about to get millions of dollars for a picture, you would be too.

"Psst, Johnny. They`re coming down, a I repeat, they are coming down."

As always, Roger was right. Annabeth and Percy Jackson was indeed going down the steps of the hospital and Annabeth had a smile on her face. She had a hand on her stomach and I quickly snapped a few pictures. They kissed and I snapped pictures of them kissing. God, after tonight I would be a millionaire!

Roger and I followed them and snapped pictures of them walking and holding hands. Annabeth kept her hand on her stomach and was smiling widely. They kept stopping and kissing, we made sure to have a bunch of pictures of them kissing.

They stopped at the beach and got in the water. We waited a few minutes, they didn`t get out.

"Won`t they drown?" Roger asked me,a little worriedly.

"Ha! Drown, hahahaha, it`s a joke isn`t it? Percy Jackson can hold his breath for _hours_ literally." To be honest _I_ was getting a little- very worried. They`ve been in the water for twenty minutes!

Finally, I saw them emerging from the water, they had been in there for 23.32 minutes.

Annabeth had both hands towards her side and I took a few pictures, After taking 4 pictures, I realized that she was tying the side of the bikini. _Oh._ Surely they found a cave or something. I kept taking pictures and they started kissing. That lead to making out. After a while we just quietly left.

Just as I predicted. _Vogue_ and _People_ paid a million dollars for the pictures.

As I was saying, I`m now officially a millionaire.

That`s how I met Percabeth.

 **Like it? Hate it? It was kind of short, but for those who couldn`t realize it, they were on a full make-out session on a bubble. Anyway… Hoped you liked it. (If you did, please review, so that I know).**

 **By the way, I`ve got a fan fiction schedule:**

 **Annabeth and RED`s Threat: Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday (A few exceptions on Saturday).**

 **Meeting PERCABETH: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.**

 **My day off: Sunday**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

 **This one`s about a daughter of Apollo crushing on Percy and then trying to break them up. Sorry if it`s cliché (my sister`s making me do it and she`s watching me right now). Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

I was speaking to the hottest guy in camp Perseus Jackson. Though everyone calls him Percy. You`re surely wondering what camp this is. Easy. This is Camp-half blood. A camp for demigods like me. Children of the gods. I personally am a daughter of Apollo and have to say that this camp is awesome! It`s super cool and has a climbing wall that moves and throws lava!

What makes this camp awesome is mostly because of Percy. I`ll repeat, he`s the hottest _and_ the most popular guy at camp. He`s saved the world two times! He`s a leader and he`s absolutely perfect. His, _ugh,_ girlfriend was always by his side. I completely hate her. I know she`s not stupid but, I mean, what can Percy see in _that_ thing. I`m obviously prettier **(NO. YOU`RE NOT)** and more self-actualized, meaning I have more friends. I bet Percy`s only dating her because he`s too nice to break-up with her. Lot`s of guys have asked me out, but I turn them down. Waiting for Percy to dump Annab*tch and ask _me_ out **(he`ll** _ **never**_ **do that you dolt!)**. He`s obviously into me. He`s always sending me smiles and always laughs at my jokes, even if thy`re bad.

"So I tol- are you even listening to me?" He asked me. I looked into his sea-green eyes. Sea-green met blue and leaned in, I was so caught up in the moment that I didn`t realize he never leaned in too. When I was about to connect my mouth to his, he suddenly stood up.

"I`m sorry Dalia, but I-UH,uh have plans. Bye!" He was sweating nervously when he left. Aaaawwwww! I make him nervous!

1 hour later

I started jogging towards my cabin when I suddenly heard moaning. I walked until I heard it louder, and heard the moaning from my left. **(I swear! She could be an Aphrodite child!).** I saw two people making-out behind the Poseidon cabin. The girl didn`t have either a shirt or her pants on and the guy on had his boxers on. I got closer and realized that it was Percy and Annabeth! Why hasn`t he broken-up with her! I hurried into the Aphrodite cabin and convinced them to give me make-over. I went over my plan to break them up.

When it was time for dinner I went and sat beside Percy in the Poseidon Table. I tried to sound as seductive I could when I talked to him.

"Hey Perce." I seductively said. "How are you?"

"I`m, um, good." He whispered he was sweating again, awwwww! I still made him nervous! "I wanted to tell you..." He`s gonna ask m out! Finally! "... That I have a girlfriend And that I lover her a lot." You see? He asked me ou- _wait, what!?_

"Why aren`t you asking me out?" I blurted out. Ugh. Stupid ADHD! "I mean we`re perfect together!"

"No, we`re not. Look, I`m sorry Dalia, but I`m in love with Annabeth ad I even _fell_ in Tartarus for her." _He did what!_ I didn`t know that. "I still hope we can be friends."

fiu. At least he still wants to be my friend. "No it`s okay. I`m sorry Percy, it`s that you were one of my first friends here. I respect Annabeth, but I guess you were a crush right? And I`m sorry for what I`ve done I hope you can forgive me." I was surprised by the sincerity of my voice. I walked down to Annabeth`s Table.

"I hope you can forgive me Annabeth. I should have respected your relationship more."

"It`s okay, I`m used to it." Then she smiled at me and hugged me which surprised me. That`s when I realized how wrong I was about Me and Percy. Wait, I just saw Waltz Dudleygoing to his seat in the demeter table. He`s so hot! I braced myself and walked towards him.

That`s how I truly met Percabeth.

 **I didn`t really liked this one and personally hated Dalia. She`s apparently a player. My sister made me end the chapter like this since the real Dalia, in my sister`s class is a meaner slut. But that`s my opinion and I want to know yours. Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Five

 **Warning: Persistent Depression Disorder and gay content**

 **BTW in my story the oracle can date.**

"Being a nerd, I read all the time. I'm a huge geek. I never talk to anyone. People used to bully me. I used to care about what they said. But what's the point? They'll just keep being terrible. I tried to do everything to get them out of my head. But now I don't care. I don't care anymore." I cracked, "I don't care anymore!" I screamed. I started crying. I hate my life. I _hate_ my life.

"So I-I took the knife! Okay! I admit I took the knife! But I'm not in depression! Look at me!" I tried to smile. It did't work. Mostly, I just wanted them to leave me alone. It wouldn't affect their life If I actually killed myself. They don't care about me. They care about the money.

"Amelia, your condition is called Persistent Depression Disorder. You need counseling Amelia. You need help." My therapist said. I don't care about what he said. I'm not in depression. I'M NOT IN DEPRESSION! "Amelia, when you're depressed, the body is also damaged. You'll have stomach aches commonly. You're in denial Amelia. This is extremely common for people in this condition."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I stormed off. Or I tried to. The door was locked. I couldn't escape.

I looked around. I could only see grey. Grey. Grey. Grey. The room was becoming smaller, a sense of claustrophobia took over me. I started screaming.

I passed out.

"My name is Amelia Hartsfield. I'm sixteen years old. 2 weeks ago my best friend killed herself. 1 week ago I tried to kill myself. According to doctors I have a severe case of Persistent Depression Disorder. I have been bullied my whole life. Laughed at, pushed around. Hurt. Both mentally and physically. I was never accepted in my home. About 3 weeks ago I decided enough is enough. But my sister hid the pills. When Ann killed herself, I knew I couldn't keep going. So I took my dad's cooking knife and started slicing my arms. I passed out with a smile. But when I woke up I was at the hospital, not with my best friend. My sister was crying over me. I cried. It didn't work. I'm still stuck here." I told the people that were sitting around me. My sister decided I should be in group therapy so they put me here.

I looked around. I didn't recognize any of them. Everyone seemed to carry a sense of sadness in here. A lot of the teens had scars around their neck and arms. One had a bullet wound on his shoulder.

I saw a kid in black that reminded me of my brother. The kid was Emo, or at least he looked so. After hearing someone else's story I stood up and excused myself to the bathroom. I then snuck out the window and headed home.

My sister was cooking my family a meal. I could smell it from my room. I entered from my window, not wanting to speak to my family.

I read a bit. Thought about my life problems. Life was hard. I hate life. What has life ever given me? I considered trying to do it again. Then I could be with Ann. I loved her.

Let me tell you this. I'm gay. There. That's part of the reason people laughed at me. I got out of the closet and took it to the open. After that only Ann and my sister accepted me. I fell in love with Ann.

She took my virginity. I didn't take hers.

I remember the night.

We were drunk.

Someone had spiked our drinks, but we didn't mind. At the moment I wasn't out the closet. People still liked me. I was planning on leaving that stupid messed up closet that day.

So someone spiked our drinks. At parties like this, It was pretty common. I mean _it was a party._ It didn't matter.

We were drunk.

Two weeks later, she killed herself.

Someone had taken a picture of us and posted it on the internet.

In her suicide card, she said she loved me. But as a friend. She said she regretted taking advantage of me like that. Since she was mostly straight and I was gay.

My sister went inside of my room, "Hey, how did Therapy go?" She took my hand, "Don't tell me you left early." I looked at the floor, "Well, dinner's ready. Do you want me to bring it up to you?" I nodded.

To cheer me up she made me my favorite meal. Spaghetti. I ate it. Happy at least someone wanted me alive.

I cried myself to sleep. It was the only way I could. The next day was my first day of school, I hadn't gone since I attempted suicide.

I changed.

I was walking across the parking lot. My sister just dropped me off.

As I walked everyone stared at me. I put my hoodie up and kept walking. No one laughed at me, they just stared. I saw the weird me guy again. Did he just transfer? Or was he always there and I never noticed him?

He looked at me in the eye. He seemed to understand my situation and shouted, "Can you all just stop staring at her please!" His voice seemed powerful. Everyone stopped looking at me but sneaked the occasional peak.

"Thank you." I whispered.

The nights were always rough.

I scream. There's blood. I see Ann. She's hanging from her room. I touch her. She's cold. I scream. Call her parents. Then I wake up, reliving my memories.

I was the first to see her dead after she texted me to come over.

I scream when I wake up. My sister came to my room, crying.

She calms me and herself. Tells me it's okay. She's here for me. I'm okay. I fall asleep.

I wake up screaming again. My sister decides to stay in my room this time. She doesn't go to sleep, for in case I have a heart attack because of the nightmares.

After dropping me off she told me she was going to catch some sleep.

I don't believe her.

The me guy asks, "Are you okay."

Which I responded to, "Yes, I'm fine." I don't think he believed me.

I tried to cover up the bruises on my face with make-up. I had bruised myself in the hospital. Hitting my head with the wall until I passed out. After that they kept straps on my arms so that I don't stand up again.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Then I exploded. I cried. I hit my head with the locker, which took some of my make-up off and exposed my bruises.

"Hey, it's okay." He held me in his arms while I cried into his shoulder. I don't even know this dude.

"My name's Nico by the way." He said.

"I-I-I'm… Natalie." That was when I decided to change my name.

"Hmmm, are you sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm changing it." After that we skipped school. He took me to a lawyer to change my name.

My proper introduction: Hi, I'm Natalie Hartsfield. I'm sixteen years old.

Nico and I became best friends after that. He slowly took me out of my depressive condition. After I hung out with him, the doctors said I was getting better. Which rejoiced my sister.

I started smiling more. I accepted myself for who I am, even if I was gay, after that people started

accepting me too.

Nico and I both stopped going to group therapy. Since we never really attended anyway.

After we quit. Nico told me his story. He's gay too.

He used to have a boyfriend, Will Solace, who break his heart by cheating on him. After that he too attempted suicide and played it off as an accident. He told her that besides her only two other people knew that his attempted suicide wasn't an accident.

He told me that he would take me to a place where he was safe. The only place she had friends that weren't her. He said I was going to meet one of his best friends. And by his description, this guy was perfect.

And I was happy.

We went to this hill with a pine tree. On the pine tree there was something glittering. Something gold.

"Wow! That's beautiful!" I looked down at the valley. It _was_ beautiful.

Nico looked at me strangely, " You can _see_ it?" What kind of question was that?

"Of course I can dummy! I may have attempted suicide but I'm not blind!"

He flinched.

"Oh! Of course!"

He then took me to the beautiful valley. Where I saw extraordinary things.

Pegasi (I thought those were fictional!), A lava wall (I so wanna climb it), and so many other cool stuff. I could live here!

Nico took me to this weird blue house. Inside was a man in a wheelchair, who seemed familiar for some reason. He saw me and his eyes expanded. As if he was surprised I was there.

Why? It wasn't as if I knew him or something.

"Chiron this is-" Nico began

"Amelia Hartsfield." How the heck does this man know my name?

"Natalie Hartsfield" I corrected him.

"How do you know her Chiron?" Nico asked him.

At that moment a beautiful blond girl walked in. With a boy she was holding hands with.

 _Dang it!_ Hot girl unavailable.

"Hey Chi- Hey Nico! Who is this?" She pointed at me.

"A friend. Chiron how do you know her?" He asked again.

"I knew her parents. Owen and Christina Hartsfield. They're both demigods. Owen was son of apollo and Christina was daughter of Athena."

He studied me and stood up. But when he stood up I screamed. There weren't legs, there were… Horse legs.

Ever since my attempt, When I'm startled I get panic attacks. Nico knew this and caught me while I was falling.

When I woke up there was that beautiful girl again, taking care of me.

I tried to sit up but my head hurt. The girl gave me a delicious drink, and then my head didn't hurt anymore.

 _What is this place?_

I looked at the girl. One of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. By her appearance she was around 20 or 21.

"Hi!" The girl said. Wow, she was _hot._

"I'm Annabeth Chase."

"I'm Natalie." I said. I sat up.

"You had a panic attack last night. Are you okay?"

Nico didn't tell her about my suicide attempt did he? That's private.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine." She looked at me with concern.

"You look as if you had a hard life."

I let it out. I mean this girl seems to have powers. "I fell in love with someone she killed herself." I quickly said. I don't think she caught the _she_ or the _herself._

"It's okay." She touched my arm, that movement made my eyes flutter.

"I don't think you heard me right. _She_ killed _herself._ " Nope she didn't catch it. She seemed surprised.

She recovered from her surprise. "It doesn't matter if it's a she or a he. You are still a person and if people don't want you because of that then screw them."

 _No, screw me!_

In that moment a boy walked in. In straight standard this guy was _hot_. In mine, he's just another cute guy.

He kissed Annabeth and saluted me.

"Natalie, this is Percy my boyfriend. Percy, this is Natalie."

"Sup"

"Hi." I said nervously.

After Annabeth and Dr. Solace (Nico's ex who I treated like trash since he broke his heart) finally excused me from the infirmary, I left to hang out with Nico and get to know he place.

Annabeth went with her boyfriend to the lake.

While Nico was showing me around I got myself a weapon. I got myself a knife. After my attempt I got pretty good with knives.

Everytime I thought about killing myself I would take a knife and throw it at a specific spot on a tree on my backyard. The knife would never hit the hole I was trying to throw it at but always would be inches away.

So I took the knife and named it prodosia, or _προδοσία._ Which is the greek word for betrayal.

I was handling the greek god thing fine. But I think I'm in a state of shock. I'll start freaking out later.

We went to this awesome cave that had another really hot girl inside. Rachel. That was her name according to Nico. She was really cute, with freckles on her face and beautiful green eyes.

Beautiful thick lips I wanted to kiss so badly. She reminded me of Ann.

"Hi!" She said happily.

"Hello." I said shyly to my new crush. Nico left me in her care. He said he had to go run an errand.

Afterwards we really go to know each other. She was an awesome person. Just like Ann. Gosh, she reminded me so much of her.

She taught me how to properly hold a combat knife. Which meant I have always held it wrong my entire life.

That's when I freaked out. The shock left.

 _There were gods. GREEK GODS!_

I completely had a panic attack and nearly passed out. But Rachel being there somehow stopped me from passing out. Or maybe it was just one of those times I didn't pass out. Who knows?

She held me in her arms and I cried. I started screaming as memories came back.

My parents telling me they didn't want me because I was gay, seeing the love of my life dead. Everybody shutting me out. Friends stabbing my back. Bullies punching me until I had a black eye. The knife going inside my skin cutting my arms. Waking up and being absolutely devastated about being alive. Banging my head against the wall in the hospital until I passed out. Therapy. Depression.

I remembered my worst memories came back with a rush. I cried.

Rachel held me telling me it was okay. Her eyes were glowing green. The glow subside until I saw her beautiful emerald green eyes again.

"D-did you see that?" I asked, hoping she didn't.

She nodded.

"Do you still want to be my friend?" I asked with a squeaky voice.

She nodded.

I hugged her. Then I looked at her in the eyes.

I kissed her.

She kissed back.

Afterwards, I left her cave with a smile on my face. We were going to meet later on.

I hung out with Annabeth. She became extremely close to me right away. Percy was with Nico somewhere else.

"Nico told me you were his best friend." Annabeth told me. She continued, "So I guess it was you he told about his suicide attempt."

I was shocked

"Percy is the only other one that knows."She whispers.

They were his extremely close friends? After that we had a lot more to talk about.

I went to dinner and was seated at the apollo cabin since there was more space there. I saw Dr. Solace with Nico, which completely shocked me.

I became friends with most of my aunts and uncles. There were around 12 of them.

I was happy. I had friends. I had a family.

And I kicked depression in the butt.

But what surprised me the most was when my sister sat down next to me.

My loving, caring sister, who was around Percy and Annabeth's age. She was 20. he only person who cared about me when Ann killed herself. The one and only Isabela Hartsfield. Isabela hugged me. "Hey sis."

Apparently, Isabela has been coming to camp half-blood for three years. She was hear during the giant war.

Why she kept it a secret? No idea.

Isabela is close friends with Alice and Julia. Camp prankers. She said she helped them prank sometimes, and that it was awesome. I hope I can help.

After dinner it was capture the flag. Since I'm on the Apollo cabin I was with both Annabeth and Percy. Percy explained the rules and made me a defender with him.

I asked him about his relationship with Annabeth. I was told he went to Tartarus with her! Man, I want a girl like that.

"I love her. She is the love of my life. She is in my heart. She is in my soul. I love her with every pounce of my being." Percy stated. I let out an awwww. That was so cute!

I totally ship it.

P.S. Just cause I'm gay doesn't mean I'm not a fangirl sometimes.

Annabeth appeared from nowhere, quite literally, and tackled him to the ground.

"I'm the love of your life?" She said. And then proceeded to kiss him.

That's how I learned about camp half-blood.

And _that's_ how I met Percabeth.

 **Goodnight!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Warning: Strong language.**

Hello! My name is Annie Davidson. And you're probably here to hear how I met the awesomest couple in the world.

I was just graduated of college at that time, and I was hurrying to get to my job on time. Me and a blond girl were trying to get into the same taxi.

"Hey! I got here first!" The girl shouted.

"No! I got here f*cking first!" I shouted, pushing her off.

"No, what the heck? _I_ got here first!" It went on like this until the driver got tired and drove off, not letting either of us in.

The blond sighed. She sits on the sidewalk.

"This is all your f*cking fault you f*cking little b*tch!" I shout at her. She sighs again.

"Where did you need to go?" She asks, looking tired.

I sit besides her and look into her terrifying grey eyes. She had huge black holes under her eyes.

"Work." She nodded, she understood.

"I should have let you go. This all my fault, now you're late. Everything's my faults." And the blond starts crying.

"Hey." I hug her. Yes, I know I'm crazy, hugging a stranger like this. But she seemed so… so _vulnerable._ "What's wrong?"

"My fiancee! He's in a coma! And it's all my fault." She cried. "I was going to visit him… but you know." The taxi left.

She was going to visit her fiancee. Who is in the hospital. In a coma. That definitely sounds more important that work. If Johnny were in a coma, I don't know what I would do.

"I am so sorry, it's _my_ fault you aren't with him now." I said, "You know what! You and I will go together." I stated. She looked at me in complete shock.

"Don't you have work?" She asked.

"I never really liked my job anyways." She smiled. Together we got into another taxi, and headed out to the hospital.

Annabeth.

That was the blond girl's name. I told her _my_ name was Annie, and said that her friends called her Annie to be annoying.

We connected quickly. She was smart, nice, and she _loved_ books. We talked about books, job, life, and most importantly, our _boyfriends._

When I asked her how her fiancee ended up in a coma, she hesitated and said. "Some bad guys were chasing us. We were running but I was getting tired. I stopped for a second, _one second,_ and the men grab me. When they're about to kill me Percy saves me and gets pretty sliced up. It hit some major organs." Her voice cracked.

I held her as she sobbed. The worst sound you could ever here, was the crack in someone's voice when they're about to cry.

So I held her.

On the ride I thought about her story. I pitied her. She's definitely gone through a lot. If she had never stopped to catch her breath no one would have gotten hurt, at least according to her. And her boyfriend, I was impressed. He almost _died_ for her. I don't know if I could do that for Johnny. Please don't think I don't love him, because I do, but _give up my life_ for him. I really don't know if I could do it.

When reached the hospital she took me to his room. You could tell she knew the way by heart.

We got there in a few minutes, and a woman was waiting outside.

"Annabeth!" The woman shouted, and hugged her new friend.

"Sally." Annabeth whispered.

"Annabeth, who is this?" The woman, Sally, asked her.

"Oh, Sally this is my friend Annie. She decided to come here with me. Annie, this is Sally, Percy's mom."

Sally was beautiful. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She had smile lines.

But underneath everything, if you looked closely, you could see the bags under her eyes. Grey hairs. Puffy eyes from crying. But she smiled anyway. She was that type of person that would smile and hide their feelings. Not in a bad way though, but to make _you_ happy.

Sally went to get some hot chocolate for Her, Annabeth, and Me.

Annabeth and I small-talked for a bit, but when Sally came back we entered the hospital room.

Let me say, her boyfriend was _gorgeous._

He had black hair. Muscles (yes, even in a coma). And there was just something about him. Something that made me feel safe. It's as though he spent his whole life protecting people, and now even stranger feel protected (yes, even in a coma).

Annabeth grabbed his hand and the nurse left to talk to Sally. Annabeth sat down and cried again, murmuring, "This is all my fault. I'm _so_ sorry."

I just sat quietly.

 _Why am I even here?_ I asked myself. It's not like I knew Annabeth very long, or knew this guy _at all._

I could be at work, with my boyfriend. Anywhere really. And I was with two strangers, and one was in a coma.

 _Why?_

I don't know. But I felt this pull towards Annabeth, as if we were meant to be friends.

For the next two weeks I went with Annabeth to the hospital. I quit my job since I hated it anyway and became a librarian. What I had always wanted to be. I always felt too nerdy to be librarian. As if I became one everyone would judge me. Annabeth helped me escape that shell, and for that I am eternally grateful.

We bonded over the next few weeks. I met other friends of her's like Thalia, Rachel, Piper, Leo, Nico, Jason, and others.

Percy's condition didn't improve. I felt like I already knew him, from everything Annabeth told me I think I knew _him_ more than he knew _himself._

But then on the third week something happened.

Annabeth and I were talking inside the hospital room and Percy flatlined.

Annabeth dropped her hot chocolate all over herself but she didn't seem to mind. She was to busy yelling.

"Nurse! Nurse! Someone get a f*cking nurse over here!" She screamed.

No one came.

She grabbed Percy, "Percy! Percy! Don't go! You can't leave me. Please Percy, stay with me." Tears streamed down her face and landed on Percy's hospital gown. "Percy! I love you! Don't go! I love you." She kissed him.

He didn't wake up.

Finally a nurse came in and they did the shocking thing to get his heart beating again. I was no doctor, I don't know those things.

And they got his heart beating again.

I left after that.

One week and a half later I was back at the hospital room. Everything was great. And things would get better in a second. Because.

Percy.

Woke.

The.

F*ck.

Up.

Finally.

It happened like this. Annabeth and were talking about our love of chocolate (which we were again drinking) and Annabeth eyes widened and she crutched down.

"Annabeth! What's wrong?" I ask with concern, over the past few weeks Annabeth and I became best friends.

"I don't know, it was just a… I can't explain it. Like a feeling. Something's gonna happen." She said the words in the end with a certain sureness. I immediately believed her.

"Annabeth!" A voice screamed beside us. I screamed.

Percy was wide awake and sitting up straight.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, crushing her fiancee with a bone-crushing hug. She sobbed into his shirt.

Percy put his arms around her with a tenderness, I don't know, it made me want to sigh.

He looked at her and kissed he with so muck passion. They looked so fragile but passionate, I thought one of them would break.

The nurses, of course, had to ruin it.

They entered the room, separating Annabeth and Percy, and checking up with Percy. But he seemed _perfectly_ fine.

I had never seen Annabeth so happy.

She was smiling like crazy and crying at the same time. It was crazy.

Sally heard at home and rushed to the hospital, with tears of joy the her son was live. Her husband too came, he had tears in his eyes too.

Soon, everyone came. The great Percy Jackson was alive.

"Annabeth who is she?" Percy asked when It was just Annabeth, him, and me left.

"Percy, that's Annie." She said, "She's been visiting you with me over the past few weeks."

"I don't even know her." He said, and then under his breath, "Do I know her, and I forgot?"

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth slapped Percy upside the head. It made me smile.

"It's okay." I say, smiling.

"I love you Wisegirl. I love you so much you don't even know how." Annabeth sighed, looking into her boyfriend's seagreen eyes.

"I love you so much too Seaweed Brain. I love you so much." Then they kissed.

And that is the official story of how I met Percabeth.

 **No, Annie doesn't know about demigods, she's just a mortal. Byeeee.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I will warn you now. Slight mature content, and really bad college party. Forgive me. I'm sorry. Readddd.**

Johnny Franco

I hate them. I hate them so much.

You are probably like, _Who are they? What did they do?_

They took my _life_ away from me. When they befriended my girlfriend, poof, she disappears. When they befriend my best friend, poof, he disappears too. They are bad luck.

Not only that, but they think they're the best. The girl, Annabeth, is the smartest in the grade. And she thinks she's above everyone else because of it. The guy, Percy, is the captain on the swimming team. And he thinks he's above everyone else because of it.

And no, I'm not jealous of them. I mean, yes, I wanted to be captain. But _I am not_ jealous.

It's just, Gabby, my girlfriend, was here. Then they talked to her, and she leaves. Maybe they kidnapped her. With those two you never know.

And everyone else _loved_ them. Every guy wanted Annabeth as their girlfriend, and every girl wants Percy as their boyfriend. But no, their "love" is too powerful to have someone break them apart.

And no, I'm not mad because Annabeth turned me down. I just hate them, so much.

Do you know what it's like to lose your best friend? To lose your girlfriend? And not have anyone else notice?

It's like they didn't even exist. Every time I talked to my friends about Gabby and George, they look at me like I'm crazy. And my status in the social ladder went from HIGH to LOW.

No one liked me anymore. Everyone thinks I'm this crazy geek who imagines people. And maybe I am crazy. But I don't care. I know I didn't imagine Gabby and George. George and I have been best friends since we were six. He was there with me when I broke my arm after I fell from a tree.

Gabby and I have been together for over a year. Those wonderful times we had together. She's real. They're real. And Percy and Annabeth managed to kidnap them and make everyone forget about them.

 _But how?_

It was impossible. All science proves that it is impossible to make everyone forget something over night. How did they disappear? And why does no one remember them?

Ugh. My brain hurts just by thinking about it.

We were this school's golden trio. And excuse me for being a geek, but it's true. Everyone liked us. We were the only trio were everyone liked every single one of us. And then Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase came along and took that all away.

I always though of what it was like to be bullied. To be shunned. To not be liked. And I always thought I would be strong. That I would persevere and be like those guys in the movies. But I never for _one_ second think that I would feel this low. To feel like I just want to give up. But I know I would never kill myself. At least, until I bring Percy and Annabeth down.

And that is how I managed to get into this mess.

I was set to make Percy and Annabeth go down. They took everything from me, so I will take everything from them.

I went to the school gang. Which was extremely stupid now that I think about it. Those kids were never up to no good. But at the time, that's what I wanted. I wanted trouble.

They didn't like Percy and Annabeth either. They hated anything anyone else liked. So it only took bringing it up for them to agree.

As my story goes, you will realize how I get dumber by the second. So you can quit anytime you want. I wouldn't blame you.

We planned together. The leader, whom they told me to call "devil", was basically doing all the planning, while the others only nodded and agreed. To afraid to disagree. I got to say, devil seemed to like me. Or at least he didn't seem to totally hate me.

By the end of our "meeting" we had our plan all figured out. I know you probably want to know what the plan goes. But I don't want to tell you. It was a stupid plan with 1938428098029 flaws on it, and I don't want to embarrass myself even more than I already am.

But I will tell you this, the first basis of our plan? To break Percabeth up. And I truly believed this was going to be easy. I mean, to get a teenager to cheat? Not that hard. And anyways if that didn't work, we have photoshop expert.

We agreed that next Friday, base 1 of our plan would start. It is now Friday, so in exactly one week, the destruction of Percabeth would commence.

If someone would ask me what I did on the weekends, I would normally say sleep and watch TV. This weekend would be no weekend. I had no friends whatsoever because Percabeth took them away from me.

Neverless, I was definitely shocked when devil asked me to go to a party with him.

And since I'm a junior and he's been senior twice, I believed this party would be _awesome._ It would be like a college party. People drinking, people having sex in the hallways, girls making-out. A guy's dream.

And to my delight, it was exactly like I though it would be. At least to my delight then. Now I which I had stayed home and watched The Walking Dead.

When devil and I met at the address he gave me, he opened the door and let me inside.

And let me say, was it _wild_.

It was crazy. I had never seen anything so packed before. People dancing, grinding, making-out. Everyone was drunk.

"H-hey!" A girl with only underwear on slurred, coming towards us. "Toooom h-has been waiting forrrr youuuu Harrrry!" She shouted kissing devil on the lips. Talk about drunk.

 _Harry?_

Was that devils name?

Then she turned toward me.

"Aaaaand who is your frrrriend?" She giggled and put her hand on my face. "He's cutttte." She slurred and then kissed me.

It was a weird sensation, getting kissed by a drunk girl. It wasn't either passionate or hot. Just maybe it was that she wasn't Gabby. But I came here to forget Gabby.

Maybe for just a night I could forget Percabeth or Gabby or George. Tonight was to have fun.

So I kissed the girl back and she giggled to my lips, pulling away.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Gettinggg excited?" She asked. Then she whispered, "Myyy frrrriend and I are neeeedy. Willlll you help usss?"

I believe she was trying to be flirty, but at that moment, another girl in her underwear came, grabbing her by the arm, kissed her, and threw her to the wall.

Devil was gone. I was here on my own.

It might not have been as wild as most college parties. But it was wilder than any I had ever been. By the time I had reached the dance floor, I had already had two beers. My eyesight was a bit groggy and I couldn't concentrate on anything for too long. But it felt _great._

Just an hour in the party and I had 3 more beers, and a girl who seemed to like me. As we were making out against the wall. Being drunk felt great.

The girl giggled and left, saying she was going down to the rainbow room.

I was lying down in a couch without a shirt, too drunk to walk, when a beautiful girl came towards me and whispered, "How the hell did you get into this mess Johnny?" And walked away.

I wanted to walk after her. But I couldn't. I was too drunk to walk.

As I lay there the drunk girl with underwear that greeted Devil and me came. But now, she didn't have any underwear.

I stared at her body, she was too hot for this world. It made me forget about the gorgeous girl.

She giggled and started moaning. Then she sat on my naked chest and kissed me.

I am sad to say, this is the story of how I lost my virginity.

After we did it, she left and went to make-out with another girl and I just stared at them. Too drunk to do anything but see the two girls grind and touching their bodies.

Slowly, I drifted to sleep.

To say I woke up completely and utterly lost was an understandment. I looked at my watch, it was three in the morning, and the party seemed even crazier than it was earlier.

My head ached so much, too much. I wobbled around, looking for the door. But with so many bodies squatted together, it was hard to move. My head burned. I just wanted a sip of water and sleep.

In the end, I found an exit and tripped around, trying to find home.

I couldn't find it. Panic filled my chest as I looked around, drunk, and couldn't see anything but forest. I could still hear the party raging as I stumbled, and the realisation hit me like a truck.

I was lost, I was drunk, and there was no one there to help me. What I thought was the greatest night of my life, suddenly turned to the worst.

And it gets worst.

As I stumbled around, I heard things from the bushes. And I thought I was hallucinating. Hearing things while being mindlessly drunk was probably normal, right?

My head pounded with pain. I was definitely in trouble. I was sure I was going to wake up in L.A. tomorrow.

I stumbled around some more and tripped on my own feet. I groaned as I looked up. And just stared at the sky for a few minutes. I was startled to hear something next to me. A voice.

I couldn't figure out what it was saying. It seemed to be a snake. But snakes don't talk…

 _Bang!_

A shout filled the dark sky as someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Gahhhh." I couldn't speak. Curse my drunkness.

"Oh stop fighting, we're saving your fucking life." A girl hissed. I stopped moving at once.

The snake sounds were louder. A guy nearby screamed. It sounded a lot like… no. My drunken mind was messing with me.

"Gahhh." I tried to make a sound, to talk. But I couldn't.

Finally my body felt the hard, solid, road.

"Oh Annabeth! Thank you so much! How did you find him?" I heard a girl cry.

"It wasn't hard. The idiot left footprints all over the mud. It must've taken seconds for the Scythian Dracaenae to find him. I'm sorry, but your boyfriend's a dumbass." The girl said back.

"But he's _my_ dumbass!" The girl shouted and hugged me tight.

"Gruhhh." I groaned, and the girl released me.

"I'm so sorry Johnny!" And then I passed out.

Waking up in a comfortable bed on somewhere I had never seen before was not something I expected.

My head didn't hurt as much as I thought it could from the party last night. The sad thing was I could remember most of what happened. All the mistakes I made. Gosh, I am so stupid.

Someone opened the door and dropped the glass of water they had.

"G-gabriela? Gabby?" I asked, uncertain.

"Oh Johnny!" She shouted and ran towards me. She kissed me.

I forgot what being kissed by like Gabby felt like. I was in heaven. Her hand had a tight knot in my hair and her kisses were incredible.

She pulled away.

"You don't know how much I missed you." She whispered, holding my hand.

"Where were you?" I demanded? "Where were you after all this time?"

Gabby looked down, not meeting my eyes. She looked back up with tears shining in her eyes.

"Annabeth and Percy weren't certain you were a demigod, so they couldn't let you come. But when they took us away and you remembered even with the mist, they knew. Specially after the Dracaenae attacked you last night. Johnny, what were you doing?" She asked, as tears slid down her face.

Out of habit, I wiped her tears off, but again, she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Honestly Gabby? I don't know. I was trying to get over the fact that you and George disappeared. And this guy told asked me if I wanted to go, so I went. It was stupid really. I'm sorry." Then I realized something. "Hey Gabby. George, where is he?"

Gabby cried again. "Johnny. I'm so sorry. So sorry. Forgive me please. I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"Gabby. What happened?" I said as gently as I could, with undying curiosity.

"H-he died last night. The snake woman w-was trying to get you and h-he saved y-you. H-h-he d-died a h-hero. I-I am so _so_ s-sorry." She sobbed into my chest. The scream last night, that was George. He died. He died to protect me.

I expected tears to come, but they never came. I just stared at my girlfriend (did she know about that other girl?) in pure shock.

"G-gabby?" She lifted her tear-streaked face. "What were does things?"

"I'm waiting for Annabeth and Percy to explain it to you. They'll be better at it." She said, as she wiped the tears from he face.

Wait… Annabeth and Percy? Those names strung a cord.

Annabeth and Percy…

Annabeth and Percy…

ANNABETH FUCKING CHASE AND PERCY FUCKING JACKSON.

Oh my goodness.

"Gabby." I said quickly. "I don't want to see them."

"I'm sorry." Gabby said. "But it's an obligation, they're the leaders of the camp.

We stayed silent for a few moments until I heard someone call, "Gabby!" And herself ran out the door.

"Hmm." A girl came in after Gabby. I recognized her. It was gorgeous Annabeth Chase. "You seem to have gotten yourself in a bit of a situation here."

"I doubt you're the son of a major god. Or you would've been located sooner." She continued. God? What the heck is she talking about?

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you probably want to know what I'm talking about." She exclaimed. And then proceeded to tell me all about the gods.

The gods.

They're real.

She left me in shock and then headed to eat dinner with her boyfriend. Gabby came back inside. "So she explained it to you?" She asked softly. I nodded.

"I'm so sorry for this mess." She said sadly. Then left quietly. And left me alone for the night to figure all this out.

By the morning, I hadn't slept. I had stayed up all night thinking about everything. In the end, I believed Annabeth. I believed in this crazy world with greek _gods_ existed.

Two mornings later, they let me out.

The first thing they did was sent me to the Hermes cabin. Were I would stay until my father was determined. The fact that my father was never around never really bothered me much. I just didn't really care.

A week in and it was starting to feel like home. My mom was careless and didn't really care, so the second I contacted her she let me stay.

The food here was great, better than back at home where my mother couldn't cook. I made friends again and Gabby and I were as strong as ever. And George's funeral was a bit sad. I missed my friend. But I knew I had to move on. I believe the reason that I wasn't really affected it's because had already lost him when Annabeth and Percy brought him here, to the demigod world.

I didn't hate them that much anymore, but still, every time I look at them, I feel anger fuelling in my veins. They took my world away from me. It was their fault George died.

Gabby adored them. She looked up to them, just like every other person here at camp. And I think that made me hate them more.

What am I talking about? I absolutely loathe them.

They were always there, they were everywhere. People were always talking about the "great" Percy Jackson and his made up stories to get attention. They were always talking about the "heroine" Annabeth Chase who saved all the demigod. Pfft. As if.

I believe that what made me change my perspective on that, happened one week later.

It was night, Me and Gabby we roaming the woods alone, because we wanted a special moment for ourselves. But we never expected to start hearing angry voices close to Zeus' Fist.

"…care! You could have died you idiot! What were you thinking? Leaving camp like that!" I recognized Annabeth's voice immediately.

"I'm sorry." Percy Jackson responded, "B-but," His voice broke, " _They_ could've died. I couldn't let them die."

"Percy." Annabeth's voice softened, at this point we could see them, "I know. I know you couldn't let them die. But what would your mother do if I bring back home a dead Percy."

"To be honest, she loves you better." Percy smiled.

"Ah. Shut up Seaweed Brain." She lightly punches his arm. "I don't know. I'm sorry Percy, but it's just… Eversincme Tartarus. It's just not the same anymore."

"I know Wise Girl. I know." Percy hugs Annabeth and I can hear Gabby stifle an _awwww!_

"Percy. Just swear. Swear that you'll never pull something like this again. Swear it." Annabeth stated, looking into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Annabeth." Percy squeezed her hand. "You know I can't do that."

Annabeth sighs, "I know. I just… I love you so much Percy. I don't want to lose you."

"Wise Girl." Percy puts his hands on her cheeks and wipes off the tears rolling down Annabeth's cheeks. They stare at each other's eyes for a long time until Percy says, "You'll never lose me." And he kisses her.

And that, is how I met Percabeth

 **I hoped you liked it, because I liked it and I'm sorry about the slightly mature scene, but I had to make it realistic, didn't I? See you another day! CHAO!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm invisible, that's just what I am. I blend in, no one ever sees me. I'm average, brown hair, not too tall, not too short, not fat, not too skinny either. I'm just average. But it's better that way. The only person who has ever been able to pick me out of a crowd, was Josh.

Do you know what it's like to fall in love with someone you can't have. Like your best friend for example. The best friend. Who tells you everything. Who doesn't know you like him. And who indirectly tells you it's never going to happen. Breaking your heart, not knowing they did.

Deedee. Stupid Deedee.

He tells you all his secrets. You tell him all yours. Except for one.

 _I love you._

Three words, eight letters. Say it and I'm yours. Those are the famous words that Blair Waldorf told Chuck Bass.

 _Three words, eight letters._

 _I love you._

Of course, Chuck didn't tell her that he loved her, and instead watched as he lost the love of his life to another man.

But do you know what it's like to finally work up the courage to tell him you love him, and before you can he interrupts you and tells you that he's in love. With a Deedee.

 _A Deedee._

Stupid Deedee.

And the worst thing is, you've been in love with him longer than he's known her. Which is _completely unfair._

He's your best friend! And this slut suddenly comes and steals him from you? Even worse, a slut you don't even know so you can't show her who's boss.

Even worse? He has to fall in love with a _mortal._

"Hey Cammie!" Said Josh, nearing her. His shirt had a few burnt wholes from him trying to climb the lava wall and failing.

"Hi Josh," I responded with a sigh. I had barely slept last night, because I spent all night thinking about stupid Josh and stupid Deedee.

Yesterday was the first time I had seen Josh since December. It was in December that Josh had told me that he was in love with a mortal named Deedee. And I still can't get over it.

"Cammie, I need to tell you something." His eyes glimmered with excitement. "You'll be so happy for me! So during school I-"

But I never got to hear what happened during school, because my older half-sister, Annabeth Chase, came towards and said to me, "Cammie we need to talk." Her voice was serious and a little sad, as if she pitied me.

"Annabeth," I ask a little bit scared, because anything that made the great Annabeth Chase act like this, must be terrible, "Annabeth what's wrong? What happened?"

"I'm sorry Cammie," She said, with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

I let her take a confused me to the Big House, where Chiron waited for them.

"Chiron!" I shouted as soon as I saw him, "What happened? What's wrong?"

He looked at me a little sadly, but then said, "Cammie, we have bad news."

My heart pounded. What happened?

Annabeth held my hand, as Chiron continued, "A few monsters tried to track you down, but got to your house instead." My heart beat faster. My dad. My stepmom. Were they okay?

"They got him Cammie. I'm sorry. Your stepmom managed to escape, barely alive. Your father protected her. He died a hero."

Annabeth squeezed my hand, but I couldn't believe it. My dad couldn't be dead. He couldn't. Only yesterday he was saying goodbye and giving me chocolates and hugging me a million times before we parted. He couldn't be dead.

"It will be okay Cammie," Annabeth's soothing voice said, "It will be okay."

My fist slammed into the table as hot tears ran down my cheeks, "No! You're wrong! He's ok. My dad's alive. He's probably at home waiting for a letter, you filthy liars!"

I ran towards the door, and left. Running away from the house as fast as possible. I went through the forest, trying to put distance between me and the camp. But I smashed into something- no, someone. And crashed towards the floor.

"I'm sorry!" I cried, sobbing, and tried to wipe the tears of my cheek. I had run into some guy.

"No, it's okay." But then he looked at my puffy red eyes and at the tears that are rolling down my cheeks and asked, "hey, what's wrong?" His sea-green eyes met mine and I immediately knew I was talking to the Percy Jackson. The saviour of Olympus.

I was suddenly embarrassed that _the_ Percy Jackson was witnessing me cry, and again attempted to wipe the tears that were rolling down my cheeks, but to no avail.

"It's-it's nothing." I mutter.

"It's not nothing if you're crying in the middle of the forest." And then he gave me a warm smile that instantly made my heart lighten. That's the effect Percy Jackson has on people. Just his smile could make anyone happy.

"You're Cammie, right?" And held out his hand, I took it and he gave me a sweet hug. It's wasn't romantic, but more like a heart-warming one. One that was meant to make someone feel better, and it did.

"Yeah," I sniffled, "how did you know?"

"Annabeth described you," He said, not knowing the effect that had on me.

Annabeth described me? She talked about me to her boyfriend? _The legendary Annabeth Chase has talked about me to her legendary boyfriend?_

"R-really?" I blushed.

"But what's wrong? What happened?" He asked with his voiced laced with concern.

"I-I," my voice broke, but I continued talking, "I just got bad news about my dad."

Immediately, tears flooded down my cheeks. Percy, thank goodness, didn't press on the matter, and instead asked, "you want to go back?" And I nodded.

He lead me through the darkened of the forest. I didn't realise how deep into it we were until he was leading me out.

As soon as we reached the cabins, we were met by Annabeth Chase and Chiron.

"Cammie!' She shouted, "Where were you?!" But then she seemed to notice Percy and exclaimed furiously, "Percy! What are you doing with her? I've been looking for you all day!"

But then Percy took her hand, and Annabeth's expression softened.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I took a stroll into the woods and got lost. I finally find the path again, just to run into her." And he pointed at me.

Then, her attention was brought back to me, "Cammie! I was worried sick! You can't just run off like that." But underneath her angry expression, you could see relief written in her face.

She grabbed my hand and said, "Go to sleep Cammie."

As soon as she said that, my eyes felt droopy and exhaustion took over me. Annabeth led me to our cabin and as soon as my body touched the bed mattress, I fell asleep.

But of course, I was a demigod, so with sleep came nightmares.

 _I was in a familiar house._ My _house. My home._

 _I saw a familiar figure sitting in our kitchen table. My father. And he seemed to be writing a letter. I walked towards him, not really sure of what to do. I looked over his shoulder at the piece of paper he was writing on. It was addressed to me._

 _Curiosity took over me, and I attempted to read the letter, but then his head snapped up, and he looked around. His eyes met mine for a second, but then he shook his head and went back to writing._

 _I had a bad feeling, fear was creeping up on me. I tried to shake my dad, to tell him to go. But it was like he couldn't even feel it._

 _Suddenly, my stepmother came in the room with a smile._

 _"Matthew! I come bearing good news." My father smiled at her with all the love in the world. It made me forget about the bad feeling I had in my stomach._

 _"What happened Rachel?" He asked with a smile._

 _My stepmom continued and said, "well, I got a -" but I never got to hear what Rachel got, because all of the sudden, glass was flying everywhere, and there was a man in a black suit standing in front of where the window used to be._

 _Rachel was knocked out on the floor, bleeding. She had deep cuts and there was glass stuck in her stomach, she was loosing a lot of blood, very fast. My dad was also on the floor, had a huge gash in his forehead, and also had glass sticking out of his leg._

 _He crawled towards my stepmother and with a lot of pain, he stood up. And said to the man, "If you want to get her, you're going to have to get through me first."_

 _The man laughed, and with a chill, I realized he only had one eye. A cyclops._

 _"We're here for the girl!" His deep voice bellowed. "WHERE IS SHE?"_

 _But my dad had the decency to smile, but immediately flinched in pain, but he said, "You're too late. She's gone."_

 _In the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel awake, her eyes alert. She was looking around in horror, and slowly crawling away, towards the door. I tried to move to help her, but suddenly my feet were stuck. All I could do was miserably watch the scene unfold in front of me._

 _"Ah!" The cyclops shouted in annoyance, and added, "A few of my brothers and sisters are coming. Hear my words weak mortal, we will take the girl, and we will feast on her body!"_

 _I saw my dad's hand in his pocket, and Rachel was almost at the door. My dad took out whatever was in his pocket, and I realized with a shock that it was a gun. But my dad knew that a gun couldn't hurt a cyclops._

 _The cyclops laughed, "You puny mortal! Your weapons can't hurt us."_

 _But my dad aimed at the cyclops's forehead, and pulled the trigger._

 _The cyclops screamed in pain and doubled-over, evidently, he was not expecting to be hurt. But the only way someone could hurt a monster was with Celestial Bronze, but how did my dad get Celestial Bronze bullets?_

 _My dad shot again at the cyclops and it disintegrated into dust._

 _My dad looked at my stepmother, who was panting and already at the door. He ran towards her, limping, and picked her up. My legs unfroze, and I could suddenly move again._

 _My dad's leg still had glass sticking out, but with a surge of adrenaline, he opened the door and ran as fast as he could._

 _He ran through the forests behind our house, when suddenly, a bright light replaced our house. I realized a jolt that the other cyclopses had arrived, and that they had set my house on fire._

 _My dad unexpectedly stop running, and lay down on his knees. I could see the hopelessness in his eyes. He knew it was the end. He had no chance against monsters, he wasn't a demigod. But he_ was _a strategist. And he knew to always plan ahead._

 _He searched for something on the floor, and then at the foot of a tree, he pulled a lever. Now, there was a square four feet wide hole where there used to be a bunch of dirt and leaves._

 _My dad gently lowered my stepmother inside and then dropped her. He then pulled the lever again, and the hole was gone._

 _I knew what he was planning. A diversion. He was going to lead the cyclopses away from Rachel._

 _"Dad, dad. I love you. Don't do it." I sobbed, tears sliding down my cheeks. But it seemed as if he didn't hear me, since with his hand he ripped off the glass stuck in his leg, and sprinted toward the direction of the cyclopses._

 _There were half a dozen, and my dad took his gun out and shot one of them, that one immediately disintegrated into dust. The rest were now aware of my dad's presence._

 _"Puny mortal!" A cyclops bellowed, "you dare murder our leader? We will destroy you and everything you love!"_

 _My dad suddenly sprinted the opposite direction of where Rachel was._

 _The cyclopses laughed and one of them shouted, "you can run! But you can't hide!" And the rest of the cyclopses laughed._

 _They easily caught up to my dad. One of them grabbed him and threw him with all his force to a tree._

 _"NO!" I screamed, sobbing. I tried to step in front of the cyclopses, but again, my legs were frozen and I could do nothing._

 _Somehow, the impact didn't kill him. On the ground, he twitched and tried to move away. He must have had most of his bones broken._

 _A female cyclops came towards him and grabbed my father's broken body. I sobbed from the spot I was standing and screamed at that stupid cyclops to let him go, but again, no one heard me._

 _The cyclops laughed and said, "puny mortal," And broke my dad's neck._

 _I screamed as my dad's limp body fell on the ground, and my legs suddenly unfroze. I ran towards my dad and held him. There was blood everywhere. He face was barely recognizable from the bruises and the blood, but it was my dad._

 _I sobbed over his dead body, and the cyclops left, trying to look for my stepmother._

 _"I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry I didn't protect you!" I sobbed._

 _And then, I woke up._

 _He really is dead_. That was my first thought when I woke up. I could feel tears running down my cheeks, I almost screamed.

My dad was _dead._ My dad, my hero. He was gone.

* * *

Chiron let me stay in bed that day. Josh came to visit, but I just wasn't in the mood to talk. I can't believe that just one day earlier I was worrying about him liking me. But he brought me my favourite chocolate, so at least I had that.

At around 4:00 pm, Chiron visited me and asked me if I wanted to visit my stepmother in the hospital.

I wanted to. Rachel was the closest thing to a mother I ever had, since Athena was never really there. But she was always there for me, she was never a bad stepmother. The opposite actually, she was really awesome. And besides, she made my dad happy, and that's all I really wanted.

But he's dead now. My dad is dead.

I told Chiron I was going to visit her, and next thing I know is that I'm in a van headed towards Roseville, Virginia.

~ Line Break

"Rachel!" I shout, looking at the injured woman laying in a hospital bed.

"Cammie!" She said, but flinched, as if talking hurt. "Oh, Cammie. Your dad. He-he's…" But she struggled to say it.

"Dead." I muttered. "He's dead."

Rachel looks at me and starts sobbing. I was holding back tears, but I had to be strong. For Rachel, for me.

Okay. One thing about my dad. He was a CIA agent. He was a strategist and a pavement artist. He actually caught Athena's attention during an undercover mission. Rachel was a CIA agent too. They met when they had to work on a mission together, after I was born of course.

I did my best to comfort Rachel, but no amount of comforting can help a heartbroken woman. I may have lost my father, the person I loved the most in my life, but Rachel lost the love of her life. We were both hurt, end of discussion.

"I'm so sorry Cammie. I should have helped him. I should have-" her voice cracked, "I should have saved him."

I shook my head, tears threatening to come out. "No, no. There was nothing you could have done."

She nodded, and then, we just held each other.

"Rachel," I said cautiously, "I-I had this dream. I saw what happened. Everything." Rachel simply nodded, she was familiar with demigod dreams. "How did you get out?"

She sighed, before sitting up and answering, "That little room your dad put me in, he made it years ago. In there, there was a flashlight, and then there was a passage way that took you to the city. After that, it was fairly easy to get in the hospital." She smiled at me. But her eyes were laced with concern.

"They were after me, weren't they?" Rachel nodded, "but why? I'm nothing special. I'm a pathetic excuse of a demigod."

"Don't say that sweetie." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it with affection, "You are the strongest person I've ever met."

A tear rolled down my cheek as the doctors came in to tell me I had to go. I didn't want to go. A nurse told me softly that I had to leave. But before I could go, Rachel stopped me and said, "Wait! One last thing."

She gave me a crumpled sheet of paper she had apparently been hiding, and whispered, "I love you Cammie. Goodbye."

And then, the nurses took me away.

* * *

 _Dear Cammie,_

 _I know you've been at camp for only a day or so, but it feels like you've been gone for a millennia. I already miss you so much._

 _How's camp? Have you told Josh you liked him yet? Yes, I know you haven't told me about your little crush, but I'm an ex-CIA agent. If I hadn't known, what would that say about me? ANYWAYS, if he ever hurts you, I swear I will kill him._

 _In other news, Our trip to Greece in Winter has been confirmed. We bought the tickets and all. Also, your cousins are coming and we bought an extra ticket for in case Josh wants to go. I mean, you've been best friends for years, and I know his parents really well so there's less chance that he's a psychopath. But you never know._

 _This letter might not make any sense, at all really, but I'm just writing nonsense because I miss you and I love you and I can't wait to see you again. I will send letters as much as possible and send pictures. Rachel really misses you too, and- oh! She's coming into the kitchen right now!_

 _I love you so much sweetie and I hope you have a good summer. Don't forget about_

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I shout, as tears stream down my cheeks.

I reread the letter a million times, finding comfort in my father's messy handwriting. It was just a short letter, but at the current moment, it was as if my whole life depended on it.

"Cammie," Annabeth's soft voice said. "You need to come outside and do activities. Dionysus is starting to get a little bit mad."

"I'm coming," I said, hiding my crumpled piece of paper. I haven't shown it to anyone yet. Right now, it was my safe haven.

During the day, most of my friends avoided me. They didn't want to deal with a grieving daughter. Even Josh was acting a bit strange too. It sucked, they either pitied me or avoided me.

But the activities were a good distraction. Specially sword-fighting and climbing the lava wall. For the first time in my life, I actually climbed it perfectly without getting burned.

I decided to head back to the arena in my free time, since all my friends sucked and I wasn't ready to be completely alone in my bed yet. I attacked the dummy with all the force I could muster. I slashed and gashed, putting all the sadness I've felt over my father's death and all the anger I've felt for not being there to protect him into my sword. In no time, the poor dummy was completely destroyed.

"What did that poor dummy do to you?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

I abruptly turn around to face a boy I've never met before.

He had dark brown hair and was tall, but slightly shorter than Josh. He had an attractive build, not too bulky, with broad shoulders and dark eyes. He had a smirk on his face, and he wore jeans with a Camp Half-blood T-Shirt.

"Nothing," I muttered, and attacked another dummy.

"So… Gallagher Girl," He started. As soon as he said that, I stopped attacking the dummy and turned around to face him in shock.

"How do you know what school I go to?" I was surprised, to say the least. I've never told anyone I went there, not even Josh.

"Spy," He smirked, pointing at himself.

I glared at him until he sighed and said, "I'm a son of Hermes." Which was still a vague explanation, but made a little bit more sense.

"I'm Zach," He said, but I ignored him.

I went back to attacking the dummy, but Zach just wouldn't leave me alone. He kept joking around and smirking in a I-know-something-you-don't kind of way.

After some time, I got tired of him bothering me and I threw my sword at him. He easily deflected it.

"Wow, Gallagher Girl. Easy there," He said with his stupid easygoing smile.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, not sorry at all, "But I'm just _not_ in the mood."

His expression changed. Instead of the usual cockiness, I saw actual concern. But it was gone in a second.

"I'm sorry about your dad." He said, finally.

I nodded, and went back to ignoring him.

I turned around again to question him and ask him again how the heck he knew I went to the Gallagher Academy, but he was gone.

* * *

After the bonfire, I was walking towards my cabin when I was ambushed by a now-familiar boy.

"Zach!" I hissed. "What are you doing?"

Even through the darkness, I could see his smirk.

He said, "Come on Gallagher Girl. I want to show you something."

He held out his hand for me to grab, but I hesitated. I could get in trouble for this. I was breaking curfew.

Fuck curfew.

I grabbed his hand and he smiled before leading me into the forest.

* * *

I had never gone into the forest at night. I had never gone into the forest with a handsome, mysterious boy leading me.

Zach took me ways I had never known before. We walked for what seemed like hours and a lot of miles. Until we reached a beautiful lake.

"Zach, where _are_ we?" I asked, looking around the beautiful paradise.

"A small lake. I found it a few weeks back. I showed Percy Jackson, and he told me to keep it a secret for some reason. Do you see that little river that connects to the lake? It connects to the Canoe Lake," He said.

"How far from camp are we?" I ask.

"Like 20 miles. But we took a huge shortcut." He said simply, and we sat in a comfortable silence. Until he took of his shirt.

 _"What are you doing?"_ I squealed.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "What? Have you never seen a shirtless boy before?" But I blushed, since I never really had.

He sighed, but was still smirking, and said, "Come on! We're just going for a swim." And he took of his baggy jeans to reveal his boxers, and then dived into the lake.

I really only had three options:

1) Attempt at going back and getting helplessly lost.

2) Not go in the water and stay outside, contemplating life and thinking about my father.

3) Go inside the water with the handsome boy, in my underwear, and do something I have never done before, but be distracted from my problems.

I sighed, and took of my shirt. And then my shorts.

Zach laughed as I jumped into the small lake.

I shivered in the cold water but swam around. No boy had ever seen me in my underwear, so Zach's stare made me feel self-conscious. But I can't say that I didn't stare a little bit too.

We were swimming and laughing, when Zach splashed water at my face.

"Oh no you didn't!" I shouted with laughter, and showered him with water. He smiled. And we began a water fight.

Suddenly, he became serious. He grabbed my hip, which made me shudder. He closed in and kissed me. And I kissed him back.

His lips were soft and sweet, and our noses brushed. His hands were in my back, while mine were in his wet, tangled hair. My heart was racing, but I leaned in and kissed him harder. But he pulled away.

He was smirking, of course he was. "Cammie, we should go." And he offered me his hand.

The kiss was still lingering on my lips, but I took his hand and he led me out of the pool. We put our clothes on and I tried no to blush when I saw that he wasn't putting his shirt on.

"You're doing it on purpose." I said, blushing.

"What?" He smirked, knowing exactly _what._

"You are so annoying." I said, but I smiled. Maybe I've only known Zach for a day. Maybe he helps me forget about all my problems. But one thing is certain, no one has the effect on me that Zach has. He was mysterious and annoying, and yet I found myself liking him.

"Why are you not putting your shirt on?" I asked, trying not to blush.

"It's my favourite shirt, I don't want to get it wet." He smirked again, looking the outline of my bra through my wet shirt.

"Shut up. You have like ten of the same shirt."

"Maybe so." He shrugged, and for the third time that night, he held out his hand. And I took it.

As he was leading me back to camp I asked him, "Zach, how did you really know that I go to Gallagher?"

He hesitated before answering, "I know a man who teaches there, Joe Solomon."

Joe Solomon? He knew Mr. Solomon? Zach just keeps getting more mysterious, and more interesting too.

We kept walking in a comfortable silence, when I suddenly remembered Josh. It's confusing to me know. I love Josh, but I also like Zach. I mean, Zach took my first kiss, but I've been in love with Josh for as long as I can remember.

Maybe it's better this way, for me to move on from Josh, I mean, he's in love with another girl. And besides, I think they're together. I don't know, but right before Annabeth came to tell me about my dad, Josh wanted me to tell me something that would make me happy for him. It's jut an assumption, but the "good news" might've been that he's with Deedee now.

When we reached the cabins, Zach said goodnight and went to his cabin. When I went to bed, I was torn between crying and smiling.

I just wanted to cry, because now that Zach was gone, all I could think about was my dad. But I also wanted to smile, because his kiss _still_ lingered in my lips, and Zach just gave me the time of my life.

The next morning, I was going to the Canoe Lake, walking hand-in-hand with Zach. We weren't _together,_ but there was just something there.

In the docks, Annabeth was sitting alone looking down at the lake. I heard her shout, "Percy! Come up from there!"

I stifled a laugh, as I now knew where the son of poseidon was.

"Percy!" Annabeth groaned. "Pleaseeee come up."

And, suddenly, a water geyser exploded in Annabeth's face. She screamed, and at the edge o the docks, a dry Percy Jackson stood.

"Percy! What the heck!" Annabeth shouted furiously.

"Sorry Annabeth, I just had to." He had a mischievous smile plastered in his face. But Annabeth was still angry.

"Percy! Now I'm all wet." She yelled.

"Come on Wise Girl, it was just a joke. I'm sorry." He said, and immediately Annabeth stopped glaring at him.

"Fine," She said, "Just don't do it again."

"Okay." Percy smiled, and then kissed her. Annabeth laughed and pushed him away. But Percy just grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

It felt like I was intruding in something private, but I just couldn't stop watching.

Percy kissed Annabeth again, and this time, Annabeth kissed him back. But Percy did something unexpected, he suddenly pulled away and jumped into the water, pulling her in. They stayed their for quite some time.

And that, my friends, is how I met Percabeth.

 **DISCLAIMER! All PJO characters go to Uncle Rick, but also, this was a crossover with the wonderful Gallagher Girls series. Cammie, Zach, Josh, Deedee, they are owned by the great Ally Carter. OK CIAO**


End file.
